Loving You Should Be Wrong
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: This is a Roiker (Riker and Rocky) story, if you do not support the ship, do not read it. This is a multi-chapter fic, it is M rated .


**If I am right in believing that Roiker is Rocky/Riker, I have a prompt which also hints at Rockliff. Riker and Rocky had a cute secret relationship, which started as practising kissing with each other when they were younger, like Riker at about 14, and it branched out from there. Riker gets jealous when Rocky is almost constantly flirting with Ratliff and that night, Riker shows Rocky who's he really is.**

* * *

(You are very correct, Roiker is Rocky+Riker. This prompt is literally perfection so I couldn't help myself and I turned it into a multi-chapter story)

Only warnings is some kissing and stuff

* * *

It all started with Rocky wanting advice on girls, he was 11 and had his first crush on a girl who lived around the block. He went to his older brother, Riker, for advice.

"What if I end up kissing her? I have never kissed anyone! How do I kiss?"

Riker taught the basics and told Rocky to practise on his hand.

"My hand isn't the same as a real person." Rocky complained.

Soon Riker found himself kissing his younger brother. It was strange, they both found it strange, but neither of them felt wrong and neither of them pulled away.

"Thank you for the lesson, Riker." Riker smiled, he hated to admit it, but he really enjoyed kissing Rocky.

A week later Rocky came home to his brother with news that he kissed the girl. Riker was happy for him, but a weird, sad feeling settled in his stomach.

"She does like me! She liked the kiss!" Rocky cheered, "but you were still better." He told Riker, innocently. Riker smiled at Rocky's words.

Another week later Rocky had come home from hanging out with the girl, he was sad and didn't come down for dinner when his mother called for him. Rocky only emerged from upstairs to say goodnight to his family, Riker followed him back to their shared room.

"Rocky, what's wrong? You didn't eat dinner and it was your favourite."

"She said she didn't like me."

"I'm sorry, she is dumb."

"I liked her so much." Rocky sobbed.

"I know." Riker hugged his brother, enjoying their bodies together.

"Will you give me one of your kisses?" Riker was shocked that he asked, they hadn't spoken of that 'kissing lesson' since the night it happened.

"Yes." Riker leaned in and caught his brother's soft lips in his. The weird, sad feeling that had been sitting in his gut, had turned into a weird, happy feeling.

"Your kisses are better than hers." Rocky giggled, cheering himself up. He leaned back in, kissing the older boy. Riker smiled into the kiss.

Time had gone on and Riker and Rocky still secretly shared kisses. Neither of them found it uncomfortable and both seemed to enjoy it more. Rocky always initiated the act when Riker was stressed or lonely and Riker was always made the first move when Rocky was sad or wanted to 'practise' more.

It was a Sunday afternoon and the house was occupied by only Rocky, Riker and their younger brother, Ross. Riker and Rocky were playing video games in their room, while Ross was asleep in his room, across the hall.

"If you win this round, I give up!"

"Stop being such a sore loser, Rikey."

"I'm not, you're just cheating!" Riker knocked the controller out of Rocky's hands, making him tackle Riker to the ground.

They tackled each other and messed around until they caught each other's eyes, they looked at each other for a moment, before Riker leaned in to kiss Rocky. This kiss was different from the others, usually Riker would be in control, but Rocky was eager, pinning the older boy to the ground. Riker took the chance and pulled Rocky closer, experimentally slipping his tongue into his mouth. Rocky accepted the gestured and fought back with his tongue.

They fought for dominance, kissing each other harder, Riker flipped them over so now he was pinning his brother to the ground. Rocky let a moan escape from his throat as he let Riker win the fight of dominance. They were way past just kissing at this point and had turned the act into a full blown make out session. Riker let out a loud moan as Rocky bit his lip, the kissing suddenly stopped and Rocky pulled himself from under Riker and back onto his own bed.

"What's wrong?" Riker panted.

"I feel weird."

"Why?" Rocky gestured to his crotch, biting his lip embarrassingly.

"That's normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Did you like what we just did?"

"Yes."

"Then, it's normal."

Rocky smiled and Riker pulled him back onto the floor, lightly kissing his lips. Rocky suddenly froze and pulled away.

"What are you guys doing?" Ross was standing at the door, rubbing his eyes, dazed from his sleep.

Rocky looked at Riker, wide eyed and panicked.

"We were wrestling. Rocky kept beating me at this game so I thought I'd beat him at wrestling... that's all."

Ross yawned, "Okay. When is mom home, I'm hungry."

"Soon."

"Okay." Ross closed yawned again and closed the door.

Riker looked at Rocky, he was white and frozen in place.

"It's okay, he didn't see anything." Riker comforted.

"I don't think we should do this anymore, Riker." Rocky swallowed.

Riker felt his heart drop, "why not?"

"We almost got caught and it ...why don't you have a girlfriend, yet? You're 16, you have lots of practice with me... When are you going to use it?"

Riker was confused and hurt, "What?"

"We have to stop doing this." Rocky gave Riker a small smile and went back to the video game.

Riker sat in disbelief. He was confused and hurt and what was he doing? He just had a heavy make out session with his brother. Rocky was right, he should have a girlfriend, he should be kissing girls, but he didn't want to. He wanted to do that stuff with Rocky, he knew it wasn't normal, but it felt normal to him, it felt right.

* * *

So, what are your thoughts?

Thank you to the few others who ship Roiker and respect my love for this paring.

Don't forget to leave a Rockliff, Rosslington or Roiker prompt here . /ask


End file.
